On This Lonely Road
by Venice.Luna.Blanche
Summary: AU/AH. Bella is the daughter of a renowned lawyer and heiress to a fortune. The murder of her parents at the hands of a New york crime lord causes her to escape to a childhood home away from home in Washington. There she meets mysterious, sexy Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_Death is, arguably, the strongest force on earth, eventually claiming every one of the world's greatest beings. It is the only absolute; it is the one thing we all can count on in the end. For most, death is the instantaneous darkness we all fall into as the road drops off beneath our feet. We tread our path through the streets, trying to jump the potholes; trying to slow and avoid the end of our lane._

_For me, death is the road upon which I venture. It is the car I drive, the crossroads, and the destination at the end. _

_The summer I turned fifteen was the summer most shed the skin of youth and grew to meet the responsibilities of adulthood I was thrust into at a much earlier age. My name is Bee Swann. Sort of. The name I was christened with at birth was Barclay Marin Isabet Swann II. _

_I'm a girl._

_That's right. My father was the heir to a fortune that his forefathers made in the export business. It was tradition that the firstborn son would be next in line. Such had been the rule since the slave trade. My father hoped for a boy, and instead he got me. Pink bows in all. _

_And so began the first chapter in my short, unhappy life._

*****

_Summer. Nine years of age. _

"Bee! Stop that!"

I grinned up at my mother, my hands and mouth dripping with sticky syrup. She looked sternly at me, hands on her slim waist, until she was sure I looked as shamed as I was going to look- and then she smiled. Her wavy blond hair shone golden in the dusky light of the drawing room, which caused her skin to darken further, so she looked healthily sun kissed. Her warm blue eyes sparkled with love. I loved how she accepted the more fitting name I had given myself without question. She understood the resentment of my birth name.

I always envied my mother's perfect beauty. I took after my father, which only furthered his resentment of me. My midnight locks mirrored his in their impenetrable straightness; only mine hung so they tickled the lower portion of my back. My eyes, like his own, were colored a deep mahogany that was almost red. My skin, too, shone almost translucent.

The other girls that belonged to my mother's circle of pristine friends avoided me as much as possible. I never minded. Each followed their mother's gossipy nature to the tee, and all mirrored their mother's traditional beauty. I never felt the need to be the perfect daughter. I saw no reason. My father didn't like me any way I was.

"Rene!" I heard my father's deep tenor resonate throughout the large house. My mother nodded at me, and got up and headed up stairs to my large room. My father did not like me, and I did not like him. The mutual bitterness suited everyone but my mother, whose sadness on the issue went unnoticed.

I did not need my father's love. I had mom. And myself. That's all I needed. I was very good at self-entertainment, and I was very intelligent for my age- I was not allowed to go to public school and I had no friends to distract me from my tutors. I taught myself French, and how to play the guitar. And sing. And paint. I was quite content to live without my father's love.

*****

_Want to hear another secret? _

_Me._

_That's right. No one other than the workers at the house and my family knows I exist. Want to know why? My father is an heir, and lord, and a lawyer- a very good lawyer. He put a lot of very dangerous people away. That, coupled with his vast fortune, made him a prime target for theft, kidnapping, and murder. My father's love extended just far enough to protect me from such things, and so I lived a very sheltered life. At least until I was ten. _

_*****_

_Summer. Ten years of age. _

"Mommy? What are we doing?"

"Hush, child. It is time you learn how to live a normal life. You're going to you're aunt's house in Seattle."

She must have lost her mind. Auntie Jade's name was almost never mentioned at my house because it angered my father so. He was her brother, and ten years her senior. She was accident and so, like me, was resented by her parents. She ran away when she was sixteen to marry a rocker in a small- time band. She was still to this day happily married to Joey and she lived a peaceful life as a self- defense trainer. And Joey gave up his glam life to become a cop.

Secretly, I envied her. She lived out her happy ending. I was stuck inside this rubber tube, suffocating. The prospect of spending the summer with her was thrilling and new. I had the chance to be a normal child; free of the strange life I lived in uptown New York.

Jade also watched the kids of her friend from Forks, a small town north of her house. Emmett and Rosalie were my only friends. They accepted me for who I was, and I grew very close to the both of them. We spent every summer together, and though I couldn't tell them who I really was, they thought me how to be a real kid for once. We told them I was Joey's sister's daughter from Nebraska, and I had the best experiences of my life with them.

This would be the first of five three- month trips I took to my aunt's house. The end of the summer I turned fifteen was the beginning of my long road to hell.

*****

I learned that I was far from normal. Jade taught me most fifteen year old girls were worried about boy, and sex, and school. I learned my speech was too formal for their culture, and my demeanor was too detached to make friends. She taught me to talk as a regular teen, and to act more friendly. And self- defense, just in case.

My uncle Joey taught me how to handle a gun.

They were taking precautions. I knew why. My father recently imprisoned the father of New York's most infamous crime family. He received daily death threats now and had even been shot at on his way to work.

I appreciated the effort, but I never worried. My parents were invincible. They were the mortal gods- Achilles and Joan.

I forgot Achilles died a bloody death at the hands of the enemy and Joan was burned at stake.

*****

Summer. Fifteen years.

"Mom, have you seen my guitar?"

"Yes dear, it's in the drawing room on the hearth!"

"Thanks!" I called as I headed over to locate it.

A huge explosion shook the aged mansion to the foundation, and I fell to the ground in the hallway.

"Mom!" I screamed, running to the kitchen. She ran into the hallway and grabbed only my wrist.

"Mom, what's happening? Talk to me!"

"Listen to me, Caro, you must go into the dining hall. Go to the closet there. Lock yourself in. Their here."

I knew we were in trouble. She never called me Caro- dear in her native Italian tongue- unless she was being very serious.

"The Genovese boys?"

"Yes. Go Caro! Hide!"

I resisted, but she turned her pleading blue eyes on me before shoving me in the closet and locking the door.

She got as far as the end of the room before two of them came in. They grabbed her arms and forced her into a chair and handcuffed her. Six more came in, escorting my father and his assistant, Toby Jones.

My father was placed into a chair like my mother, and Tony was walked to the edge of the room.

"Mr. Swann, I believe you know why we are here." A ninth man, clearly the leader, walked in. he had gray hair, a strong build, and a very distinct scar across his cheek to his nose.

"You can go to hell, Vinny."

"I'll see you there, Charlie. You can burn for what you did to my brother. And believe me you're going to wish you were in hell when we're done with you tonight."

"What do you want Vinny?" My father's voice was biting, scathing, and I knew he was going to pay for that. Tears began to track down my face as my imagination pictured my parent's gruesome end at the hands of these bastards.

A slap permeated the silence, and my mother cried out in pain.

"Don't be snippy, Charlie, or she will pay." Vinny sounded light and cheery, and yet I had no doubt he would follow through with his threat.

"Go to hell Vinny!"

"I warned you."

Vinny snapped his fingers and two burly men unlocked my mother. They forced her to the ground. It took me a moment to see what they were going to do. These sick disgusting bastards!

"No!" oh shit.

Vinny turned to me, and two more men opened the door. Vinny's eyes widened, and he looked delighted.

"Well, Charlie, who is this? My beauty, you bear a striking resemblance to your father. What is your name?"

"Barclay Marin Isabet Swann II. Don't forget it you bastard." I spat defiantly at him. It was the first time is fifteen years I had uttered my full name. My father glowed with pride at me for the first time as well. So ironic that here, at the end, is when he decided to express joy at my existence.

Vinny leaned down to my small, five foot three inch figure and said, "What a defiant child! Don't worry, I'll teach you to respect your superiors."

Two burly my forced me to the ground just as my mother and father were being escorted from the room. Soon, the hall was cleared but for me, Vinny, and two of his bodyguards.

"You'll learn, my little Caro."

"Bastard! I'm not your Caro. You have no right to call me that." I sounded brave, but inside I was terrified.

Vinny slapped me. "BITCH! Carlo, Gastro, you may do as you wish. But I want her alive when you're done.

And he too left.

Gastro and Carlo, two muscled tall men, grinned sadistically and walked towards me. Carlo was thinner and blonde and he was missing two font teeth. Gastro was more defined, darker, and had a cropped military type cut.

Carlo held me up as Gastro approached me, dirty hands groping. NO! Anything but this! I screamed and thrashed. Carlos pulled out a .9 mil and held it to me. I stilled; I wasn't stupid. Guns killed.

Gastro removed my pants and sweater so I was only clad my underwear, shivering and humiliated. He removed my bra and groped my exposed breasts until I cried out in pain.

He laughed. Laughed!

Gastro removed my panties so I was entirely naked, and forced my to the ground. He pulled down his pants and exposed himself to me. He bent to the ground and lay on top of me. I felt like I was going to die.

That was when he forced himself inside me. NO! My insides were on fire. In out in out in out. Again and again until there was nothing there but blood.

He stood, and Carlo took his turn. Carlo was rougher, and he forced me to put his throbbing erection in his mouth. I bit him. I got a sound beating for that. He forced himself inside me again and again until he was satisfied.

They left. And I cried softly on the ground. After a minute of silence, I rose and dressed, feeling dirty.

No sound. I exited the room and found my nightmares projected before me.

Carlo and Gastro held tight to me. Vinny had a gun to my father's face. My mother lay still on the ground with a dime shaped hole in her forehead and her blue, lifeless eyes staring.

"NO NO NO! Mom?!? Mommy! No, please no!" I was struggling, screaming, and bawling. Vinny turned to me and laughed. My father took advantage of the distraction and grabbed the gun from Vinny.

BANG! A bullet ripped through Vinny's shoulder just as both Gastro and Carlo put round after round into my father.

"Our business isn't over, Charlie!" Vinny, in pain, hissed to my father's dying form on the ground. "I'll get your little Caro if I have to follow her to the ends of the earth."

He stumbled out the door. Gastro followed. Carlo pulled out a wicked knife and dragged it across my arm so a gash, half an inch deep and seven inches long marred my forearm.

"A little reminder to remember this night, Chica." He too left.

I ignored my pain; I only had eyes for my father.

"Daddy!" I kneeled to him.

"Bee." He gurgled. "Bee. I love you. I am so proud that you're my daughter."

"I love you too, daddy!" I cried.

He took one last shuddering breath and lay still.

I cried into the night.

*****

_Two weeks later, Seattle, WA. _

My Aunt's house had been blown up. She and Joey had died. A month before my parents had been brutally murdered. They had no way to contact us.

Before, I would've cried. Now, I was numb. I had no one. I had no home. I had no possessions but for my guitar, two changes of clothes, all the cash and cards from the house, a photograph of my parents, and my father's desert eagle.

I had to leave. Vinny lived, along with Carlo and Gastro. I shuddered.

I turned away from the house and walked down the road until I was swallowed by the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Start September. Seventeen years of age. _

It's been over two years since I've been in Washington. It felt good. I always liked it here.

I'd been on the run from Vinny and his minions. I didn't feel confident that I'd changed enough to be unrecognizable to them.

My hair was still long and dark, and my brown eyes were still near red in their mahogany color. I hadn't grown. And had taken to wearing heels to add to my height.

They saw me in expensive, pressed clothing, so I changed my style to be more laid back. I began to call myself Bella Swann- a very common name. I moved from one place to another as an emancipated adult, and I had almost been in every major city but New York. I ran into my old friend Rosalie in Los Angeles, and she told me about how Forks is secluded, and that Emmett was missing me a bunch.

She asked where I had been, and I told her I was emancipated and migratory. She didn't like that, and she fussed over me until I grudgingly accepted an invitation to Forks.

I was excited, but nervous about being in one place. I guess I have to get a house.

*****

RPOV

"Guys, I have some news."

Everyone turned to look at me. Emmett and Jasper looked up from Halo, Edward from the piano, and Alice from the fashion magazine she was holding.

"An old friend of mine, Bee Swann- you can call her Bella- is coming to town to stay." Emmett whooped with joy and spun me around, dancing all the while.

Alice, Jazz, and Edward all smiled at his antics.

"Who is she?" asked Alice.

"An old friend Em and I spent our summers with. She was actually the one who set us up originally. She has this way of reading people that is uncanny. Anywho, she disappeared a few years ago and a caught up with her in LA last week. So please, be nice to her when we bring her around."

"Where will she stay?" Edward asked, "You know my parents are well off, and they have plenty of room here."

"I tried. She said she wanted to get her own place. So I'm helping her move in next week."

*****

For growing up in a mansion, I actually love my new home. It was modest, and sophisticated. I could very well see myself living in this three-bedroom home forever. I declined Rosalie's offer to stay with them because, if Vinny were to come around, I wanted it to be here.

I wasn't the same weak girl who got raped two years ago. I'll admit I have serious deep issues, but I am ready to kick some ass.

One of those problems was paranoia. But you know what they say; you're not paranoid if someone's watching you.

I kept my father's desert eagle, and a bought a .9 mil and pistol. I also bought a set of fighting knives. I always had one on my person. Jade and Joey taught me how to fight, and I was not going to be a victim this time.

*****

My house was square, with a glass front and a big porch. I spent a small fortune on a state of the art security system with infrared technology. If anyone came within ten feet of the shaded house, an alarm would go off at home and my phone and the doors would lock inside and out. When they came back, only one of us was going to be alive.

I moved all of my things in before Rosalie could come and help. Again, paranoia can kill relationships but what can I say, I didn't need her asking questions about the security.

I had a front great room with attached kitchen. Off to the side was a guest bathroom. Down the hallway was a guest room. Up the half flight of stairs was the master with attached bathroom. I indulged a little to get a king sized bed with a down comforter and matching bureau and dresser, and a Jacuzzi tub.

I called Rosalie to ask if, instead of moving me in, she could take me to the mall and help me pick out a new wardrobe. She readily agreed.

*****

My black Ford Bronco is a typical man's car, and it tends to fool a lot of people. I like cars- an old habit from my father- and I liked to fiddle with them. My garage was bigger than my house and it was my workshop. My masterpiece. I had my Bronco, a 1960's red mustang with the engine currently pulled apart, my father's Porche from his glory days, an everyday Honda that I suped up to be a street racer back in LA, a sleek black Kawasaki Ninja motercycle, and a brand new Aston Martin under a sheet in the back. It took me weeks of secrecy to get all my cars up here. But I love them so much, and I couldn't just leave them behind!

*****

APOV

I was so excited! Rosalie took me to meet her friend Bella at the mall! I love Rose! I love new people! I love the mall!

Rose and I stood on the curb trying to guess which car was hers when a big Ford parked close to us. I expected an over- compensating man to step out, so I was shocked when a dark haired hottie stepped onto the curb.

She had shiny ebony hair that fell to the lower arch of her back, and pale skin that highlighted her mahogany eyes. She was not tall- succeeding my five- foot frame by mere inches- but her spiky stiletto heels added significant height to her, so she stood a few inches shorter than Rosalie.

And her clothes! She was wearing super darkwash jeans with a black sweater and a white camisole. I already loved her.

She looked over at us, and immediately began to run, showing incredible poise on heels.

"Rosalie!"

She engulfed Rose in a huge hug and laughed brightly. Rose was positively glowing.

"Oh my gosh! Bee I haven't seen you in so long! We missed you so much! We have so much to tell you! Oh, and this is Alice. We love her. She's a shopping deity, so her expertise is absolutely essential."

I hugged Bella hard and excitedly. "I'm so happy to meet you!"

She laughed and hugged me back. "The very same to you. It's a good thing, too, because I only have like two pairs of jeans now."

I almost screamed.

*****

I listened as Rose filled Bella in on what had happened since she had disappeared. She told her that she and Emmett were dating, that I was dating Jasper, and that my brother Edward was perfect in every way and the best type of gentleman. I think she was trying to set Bella up, but Bella only smiled politely, uninterested.

I wished she and Edward would date. I loved my brother, and I wanted him to be happy again. His girlfriend of six months, Lauren, led him on and then cheated on him with the school's resident jock/bully Ben. It broke his heart.

I could see that Bella was sad, too, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She was bright and cherry, but her eyes spoke of profound sorrow. I sensed that she was waiting on a great evil.

"So will you come meet everyone?" Rose asked.

"Of course!"

In the end we got Bella scores of new clothes, which included several pair or expensive jeans (all darkwash), t- shirts and sweaters, a few dresses, a pair of running shoes with loose work out pants and tops, and bunches of new stiletto heels and boots in every color, pattern, and make.

She was a bit of a mystery to me. For one, she seemed to have an endless supply of cash. And when she changed shirts, Rosalie grabbed a hold of her arm and we gasped at a jagged, long scar that marred the perfect skin on the inside of her forearm. Bella gently placed her sleeve over it and said quietly, "Another time, Rose."

*****

BPOV

"Heeeelllloooo?" Rose called to the house. It technically belonged to the Cullen Family of four, but they all lived there anyways and, under command of Esme, treated the place like home.

Jasper came down quietly and hugged Alice before kissing her soundly on the lips. Emmett did the same, only to Rosalie and with the same childish enthusiasm I remembered him for.

He turned to me, slightly confused.

"Now don't say you don't remember me, Em. I still have the same mean right hook I did all those years ago."

"BEE!!" he cried, picking me up and spinning me in circles until I almost cried from laughter.

"You look so grown up, runt!"

"I could still kick your ass, twerp!"

Everyone laughed and then Alice said, "Where's Edward?"

"He went on a run," Jasper responded, "He left over an hour ago, he should be back by now."

Just as he said this, the back door of the large house opened and my heart stopped beating.

I never felt attracted to anyone, and I always worried that I had been broken somehow.

Things changed when Edward walked in.

He had tousled, sexy bronze hair, vivid green eyes, and clear skin. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his perfect abdominal section and chest was slick with sweat.

He had Ipod headphones in, blasting music as he roused his hair even more with a towel, and he finally looked up only to stop in shock to find his family plus a stranger staring at him.

I saw his eyes glue to me, and look me over. I was proud of my perfect curves, and I was surprised to find my stomach bubble warmly as he stared.

"Edward! You have guests!" Alice reprimanded him.

"Guests?" his voice was like velvet. "Sister mine, I count only one person I do not know, and I do believe this is the ever famous Bella Swann." He turned to look at me and my heart fluttered.

_Get a grip!_ I told myself, before steeling my giddiness and responding, "The very same. Its very nice to meet you, Edward."

He grinned at me. "Likewise." He turned to his sister. "See, Alice, now I know her. Pardon me, Bella, but I ought to get changed. I'll see you all in a few!"

He walked up the stairs and out of sight. I was appalled that I felt a little sad at this.

*****

EPOV

My heart was racing. This stranger Bella was completely undermining my steely resolve to be politely detached, and I'd only met the girl a few moments ago.

As I changed into a pair of relaxed jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt, I contemplated this new phenomenon.

Bella was undoubtedly beautiful. But beyond that, she was interesting, and amazing, and strong; she made my breath hitch just to think about her.

What? I had barely glimpsed this girl, and we had exchanged maybe seven words in all. I didn't know a thing about her at all.

She was a stranger. I had no idea if she was interesting or amazing or strong. She could have been a sadistic murderer for all i knew.

So why was i still _thinking_ about her?

I was confused. Not even Lauren made me feel like this, and I thought I loved her.

NO! I would not think about that. I may have been shallow and mean in the past, but I resolved to change that as soon as Lauren ripped my heart out of my chest.

I returned back to the living room, where Bella was kicking Emmett's ass in Halo. Just another reason to love thins strange girl.

What? Love? I didn't understand. I shook the thoughts from my mind and plopped down on the couch behind Bella.

"Ha!" she cried as her character hit Emmett's with a point blank head shot from behind and he keeled over and the screen went black.

"How did you get to be such a good shot, runt?"

"That is for me to know, twerp, and for you never, ever to find out." Something changed in her voice, as though she meant what she said with every fiber of her being. Hmmmm.

"Not this time, punk!" Emmett cried.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him like a grumpy child. Emmett jumped over to her, fast as lightning, and grabbed her tongue. That was one of the stranger things I've seen him do.

"Barclay Swann, WHAT IS THAT?!?!?!"

she glared at him. "You know I hate that name. and it's a tongue ring, Emmett- a mistake I made in Miami."

Barclay Swann? I'd heard that name somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I put the information in the back of my mind.

Wait, tongue ring?

I looked over just as Emmett demanded she put her tongue back out, and I glimpsed a silver stud there. I stopped breathing. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Anything else you need to tell us?" Rosalie asked waspishly.

"I… have… stories." She said slowly, "But for now this should do. OH! And this."

She pulled down her sweater. I thought I was going to die. I really, really, really needed a cold shower.

There, on the perfect skin of her shoulder, was a beautifully crafted tattoo of a dark angel and a cross. It was amazing artwork, and I thought it suited her perfectly.

Emmett was seething.

Bella stood up and engulfed his huge frame in a tight hug. "I love you, big brother, and you're just going to have to love me back, aren't you?"

He sighed and growled "Fine. But I don't have to like you."

Everyone laughed at this.

*****

BPOV

It was Sunday. The day before I was going to school. I'd never been to public school, and I had no reason to go now other than my friends. Edward agreed to help me out with everything. That made me ecstatic.

Edward still confused me. He made me feel more alive than I'd been all my life, and I'd only met him a week ago. I felt like he felt the same way, because there was electricity between us that almost tangible and completely undeniable.

Anyway, this fine Sunday evening was my first at my new job in Forks. I may have been completely loaded, but working made me feel normal for a change.

During my era of migration, I found that the club scene was for me, and began bartending at the delicate age of sixteen. I was babied at first, until the managers and the waitresses learned I made better drink and better tips then they did.

I decided on the slick black motorcycle today, as the club scene called for a more delicate, faster car than my powerful bronco, and the weather was unseasonably nice.

The club I worked for, Envy, was in Seattle. Even with my irresponsibly hectic driving, the trip took over an hour.

I arrived in the Employee lot just before my seven p.m. shift and went inside to find Remy, the hip manager who was very nice, and completely gay.

"Girl!" he cried, engulfing me in a bone- crushing hug, "I am so excited! Hurry! Get to your drinks girl!"

I laughed at his antics, but proceeded to my spot behind the bar anyways.

*****

I arrived home a little past one in the morning, leaving me with about five hours of sleep before I had to go to my first day of high school. That was fine with me. I hated sleep. Sleep brought back painful memories and excruciating nightmares. I forced my body to function on as little as possible. Being a coffee addict helped, too.

The morning dawned cloudy and overcast, as I had come to expect from Forks, and so I donned a customary pair of jeans, heeled boots, and a black long sleeved shirt with adorning vest.

I just finished dressing when Edward honked from outside my window. I hated having to rely on someone else, but I really _really_ wanted to be with him. As much as I loathed admitting it, I was nervous about public school. I'd heard about the cliques and how nobody was nice. I could be a hard- ass, but these children should not have to experience that.

I plopped down onto Edward's black leather seat and smiled hugely at him as I gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Edward! You are literally saving my life"

He laughed. "No problem, Bella, it was truly my pleasure."

Another reason I liked Edward so much; he drove as fast as I did. We got to school with time to spare, so I could get my schedule with time to get to class. Edward had ensured we shared all the same classes; apparently the secretary thought he was 'devilishly charming'.

The morning went by without a hitch, and it wasn't until lunch that I really got a taste of what things were like here.

Edward and I entered the cafeteria deep in conversation, and- though I noticed- I made no effort to respond to the whispers that followed me.

"Who is that?"

"Is she with Edward?"

"What a stupid bitch! That man is mine!" this came from a girl I recognized immediately. She had long, dyed blond hair, steely blue eyes, and a nose so far in the air I was surprised she could even see me. This must be Lauren- the girl who broke Edward's heart.

I hated her. I knew that whatever I felt about Edward made me want to strangle her right there, and such thoughts often led to bad decisions.

"Eddie!" she squealed, jumping up and hugging him hard, "I missed you so much!" Edward stiffened, immovable like a statue, and grimaced at her.

"Eddie? Hug me!" she demanded. She looked over at me, and pulled up one lip in a pitiful attempt at disgust. "I'm Lauren." She said, "I'm Edward's girlfriend."

"You're not my anything, Lauren, leave now." Edward practically hissed at her. He turned to leave, an arm around my shoulder. But just as I turned as well, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Lauren raised her hand to strike the back of my head.

Stupid, stupid girl.

Just before contact, I spun out of Edward's grip and grabbed her wrist so tightly she whimpered in pain. I got really close, and murmured menacingly, "I don't like it when people try to strike me. The last time someone did that, it didn't end so well. Try and touch me again, _Lauren_, and I'll ensure that your hand never hold anything again. Are we clear?"

My grip on her wrist tightened to breaking point until she nodded, teary eyed, and I let go. She ran sobbing to the bathrooms.

"Bella," Edward said, grinning, "I think I might just be in love with you."

"Careful." Alice warned, "Lauren will get her revenge."

"I've seen scarier things." I ensured her.

*****

Science, the last class of the day, was a complete nightmare.

I have what I guess you could call PTSD. Certain things set me off into a spiral of painful memories. Things like screaming, gunshots, thoughts of rape, blank eyes, and closets.

Unfortunately, this led to a very severe phobia of being locked in a closet. I was not claustrophobic; only closets set my heart pumping.

My luck ran out when the science teacher had me retrieve a box of Ph strips from the closet in the hall, and the bitch Lauren slammed the door shut, cackling, and effectively locked me in. there were no doorknobs on the inside.

Death and screaming entered my mind. I began to hyperventilate, and I slid to the floor.

I rocked back and forth, crying, until the door opened and I looked up at Edward's incredibly relieved face.

"Bella! Oh thank god! I thought Lauren had gotten to you! Bella! Are you alright?"

I shook my head no. He helped me up and led me to his car.

"I need to tell you Edward. I need to tell you everything. Please? Will you hear my story?"


	3. Chapter 3

Edward was confused that I'd suddenly offered to open up to him, but I really, _really _needed to talk to someone, and Edward seemed the most logical choice.

"Can we drive? Somewhere, anywhere, just away from here."

He looked puzzled, but still he readily agreed. "Sure thing. I know about this quaint little bistro in Port Angeles. The people are nice, and the food is great."

"Sounds fantastic." I knew the conversation I was about to have would last well into dinner, as Edward's insane driving would get us to Port Angeles in no time.

"Okay. Shoot." He looked at me earnestly, and my heart swelled with that pesky, unfamiliar emotion that I'd been feeling the past seven days.

"Okay. But hear me out. My story is not a happy one, and it ends with a secret you can tell no one, net even your family."

"Bella, I don't tell my family anything. Tell your story." He said softly, seriously.

"Okay."

*****

EPOV

I waited impatiently for Bella to open up to me. I felt the selfish need to be the one to help her, and I still didn't really understand why.

"I was born Barclay Marin Isabet Swann II. My father was the heir to a very wealthy fortune. I lived with him and my mother in the Swann manor in New York, where I grew up learning of how my father, as an attorney, jailed many dangerous criminals. I spent the summers with Rose and Em at my aunt's house in Seattle, where she and her husband taught me to defend myself. I was moderately happy.

"When I turned fifteen, in September of that year, my father put away the notorious crime lord Neo Genovese. His family was not happy about that. One night they decided to act upon their hatred of my father. They came to my house with the intention of killing my parents. At this point they had no idea I existed. I was a ghost, a rumor.

"When I revealed myself to them, specifically Neo's brother Vinny, as a delinquent child, Vinny ordered that his men teach me a lesson."

She shuddered. I could see that she was in pain. I pulled into a vacant lot, idled the car, and pulled her to my chest. She continued into my shoulder.

"_Gastro _and _Carlo_ decided to take on this responsibility. They both raped me until I bled."

I didn't realize I was seething tangible fury until Bella grasped my arm. She was comforting _me!_ I held her tight to me so she wouldn't slip away.

"I returned to find my mother dead on the floor, and my father being teased. I lost it, and the moment of distraction allowed my dad to clip Vinny in the shoulder. Carlo and Gastro shot him until he fell over. My father, in his dying, bloody breath, told me he was proud of me for the first time in my life.

"I left New York, intending to find my Aunt and her husband. A fortnight later I discovered that they died in an explosion caused by military grade C4.

"At this point, I was entirely alone, and broken. I had serious issues to work through. I leaded down to Miami, as I'd never seen the beach, and filed for emancipation and the rights of a legal adult. I had my parent's fortune, but living as a migrant, working from place to place, helped me to compartmentalize.

"I did lots of things, as I had already technically graduated high school and college under my parent's severe tutelage. I officially obtained a bachelor's degree in visual and performing arts when I was fifteen and a half. At that point I left Miami. I didn't know then that it would be the longest I spent in any one place for several years.

"I wandered to New Orleans, and I spent a month in the French Quarter playing guitar for tips and places to sleep. After that I made my way over towards Los Angeles.

"In Austin, I taught self defense for two months. After that I moved on to Denver. I worked as a bartender there in several clubs, and found that I really enjoyed the people element of that line of work. Denver was where I celebrated my sixteenth birthday. At that point I headed to Las Vegas with a specific destination: my father's garage.

"It was one of the few common interests we had. He would bring up a car to out house in NY and we would work on it. Cars are a huge hobby of mine. The fine mechanical work is mesmerizing. I loved those cars. I spent a few months in Las Vegas as a body shop before I headed to Mexico City. I needed a vacation. I sang and played guitar there for about a month.

"You'll learn, Edward, that I tend to make rash decisions. Indeed, when I was nearly sixteen and a half, I decided I wanted to see Italy. I painted portraits there for nearly four months. I love Italy. I even got to spend some time in Paris, Rome, and London. But home called, and so I packed up and headed to Los Angeles.

"There, I found that street racing was like a drug, and I was very good. I actually earned some good money. I tricked out a car and made a few friends along the way as well. That's actually where I met up with Rosalie."

She ended her tale with a sigh. She'd been talking for the better part of the afternoon and well into the evening. Indeed, dinner had been eaten over an hour ago.

"Bella, thank you. I see who you are now, and I promise I'm always going to be there for you no matter what."

Her eyes widened in alarm. "Please no! That's just the thing, Edward; I'm a marked woman. I will not live a full life. Vinny and Gastro and Carlo are out for my blood. I will not bring anyone into this. This is my fight."

"Bella, I am going to help you. My father taught me to hunt, and I have one of the best shots in the state. My uncle, a marine, taught me the blade. I am well equipped, and we're both loaded. I will see this through to the end with you."

I knew in that moment that these words were the truest I'd ever spoken. I didn't know anything except that I never wanted to see this beautiful creature in distress.

*****

EPOV- two months later.

Bella and I had grow closer than I'd ever thought imaginable. We spent every waking moment together. I felt physical pain when we were parted at all, and I smiled at the mere thought of her.

School was going well; it was clear to me she was very bright for she mirrored my own perfect scores. Lauren was still a bitch, but a single glare from any one of us silenced her.

There was a new student who introduced himself to us as Vincent Gene. He was olive skinned and dark haired- and instantly likeable with his entirely carefree, translucent manner. Everyone took an immediate liking to him.

Everyone except Bella.

When I questioned her about this, she told me he looked painfully like Vinny, but she assured me that her overactive imagination caused her to simply run wild at the shared name. She still avoided him like the plague, especially after he asked us to call him Vinny for short.

To appease her, I spent very little time with Vinny. It saddened me, for I had taken a liking to the fellow. The same went for my family as well.


End file.
